Who should I choose?
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Chizuru is in love with Hijikata but he acts cold to her. Shinpachi is in love with Chizuru but she doesn't seem to like Shinpachi that way. Will Hijikata fall for Chizuru or will Shinpachi get the girl? And who will Chizuru pick?
1. Chapter 1

I have this secret.

I am in love with the demon vice commander.

His name is Toshizo Hijikata.

He doesn't know, as I am not planning to confess to him.

I know he doesn't love me.

Wait

He doesn't even like me.

I know this because I overheard him saying this to Okita on how he hates me.

"Chizuru"

Huh

It was Shinpachi.

Let me tell you something.

Shinpachi is always forever asking me out.

I only think of him as a friend.

"Hello Shinpachi" I smiled.

He blushed.

"Um hi, I was thinking do you want to go out with me"

Just great

"I am sorry but I am still doing my daily work"

He nodded.

"I see but you should give up your feelings for Hijikata"

What

"What are you talking about" I asked.

He smirked.

"I know ok, anyway you should give up on him"

"Why"

Shinpachi frowned.

"Let's just say he is not the kind of guy you think he is"

What kind of response is that?

"I see" I said.

I didn't notice that Hijikata was coming toward us.

"Chizuru finish your work you are not here to stand all day doing nothing" he spat.

I bowed down.

"I am sorry"

Shinpachi glared at Hijikata.

"Don't speak to Chizuru like that"

Hijikata glared back.

"I will speak however I want"

With that he walked away from us.

He really does hate me.

Shinpachi saw how I looked.

He embraced me.

"Forget about him"

But how can I?

**I wasn't planning on doing a fanfiction on Hakuoki. Since this is the first chapter, please tell me what you think.**

**Just to let you know, a love triangle will soon happen XD **

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After that whole drama I decided to go to my room.

I am mentally exhausted.

Why do I have to fall in love with Hijikata?

He hates me so much.

I wish I can fall for someone else?

Wait

Should I take Shinpachi offer?

No way

It wouldn't be fair on him.

Well there is Kazama…

Double no way

Kazama is troublesome, he is a monster.

I was lost in thought when someone knocked.

"Come in"

The door slide open.

In came Okita.

"Chizuru"

He glopped me.

"Stop it" I shrieked.

He laughed at me.

Hmm

"Shinpachi is coming; I am just letting you know"

He winked.

What is his problem?

"Well, I better go don't want to cause a fight"

Okita went away.

A few minutes later Shinpachi came striding in.

He could have at least knocked.

He came straight towards me.

"I am not letting Hijikata win"

Huh

"Chizuru he told the whole Shinsengumi that he is going to marry you"

WHAT!

How can he deicide that?

My feelings for him are starting to fade now

He made me miserable.

How dare he?

"I am not going to marry him" I declared.

Shinpachi eyes widened.

"I thought you love him"

I shook my head.

"Not anymore"

**The paring for this story will be Chizuru and Shinpachi. You don't really get anything with this couple. But will Chizuru feelings change?**

**But Hijikata won't like it. He is going to take Chizuru by force.**

**Stay tune of the next chapter. And thanks for the reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I need to face Hijikata.

Has he gone ill from stress?

Hmm

I decided to go to his room.

I knocked.

After what seems like hours he opened the door.

"Chizuru, what are you doing here"

I glared at him.

"How could you tell the Shinsengumi that I am getting married to you?

He laughed.

"You honestly believed that, I am surprised"

What

It was a joke, my heart wanted to cry.

"Well excuse me"

I was about to go when he drew me back.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind to have a cute wife like you"

I gasped.

"Stop it, I have no feelings for you" I blurted out.

He let go of me.

"So I see, well then you are dismissed"

I ran out of the room.

I bumped into Shinpachi.

"Chizuru, tell me what happened"

I started to cry.

Shinpachi took my hand and we went to his room.

I started to tell him everything.

He growled.

"That basted, I will kill him"

I shrieked.

"Don't, you will get punished"

He stopped for a moment and then looked hard at me.

"You care what happens to me"

I nodded.

"Of course you are a dear friend of mine"

He weakly laughed.

"I see, just a friend"

Oh dear.

Did I just hurt his feelings?

Then suddenly I just remembered my surroundings.

I am in Shinpachi room.

I blushed at the thought.

Suddenly a hand was placed on my forehead.

"You haven't caught a fever, have you?

He looks worried.

"No" I stuttered.

He took his hand away from me.

"Chizuru forgive me"

Huh

After saying this Shinpachi leaned over to my face.

He gently kissed me.

I closed my eyes.

For some strange reason, I liked it.

He got his arms around me and gently stroked my back.

"I won't let anyone hurt you"

I was about to answer back but the door suddenly opened.

I and Shinpachi drew ourselves back from each other.

There standing was Harada Sanosuke.

He was grinning like a mad Cheshire cat.

**Shinpachi kisses Chizuru and Harada had to come in and ruin the fun.**

**What will happen next?**

**Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Harada was just grinning like a fool.

"Oi Shinpachi don't tell me you plan to elope Chizuru"

My face was turning red.

I wanted to run away.

Shinpachi gave Harada a mean look.

"Baka you bastard"

…

It was funny how there were both close.

I mean there are best friends after all.

"Anyway I would make Chizuru fall in love with me first before we do any of that"

Huh

Harada laughed.

"Oh yes quite right" he nodded.

Seriously

After the awkward conversation Harada excused himself.

"If you get bored talking to this baka, you know where to find me" he winked.

Shinpachi grunted.

After the door shut we exchanged glances at each other.

We did kiss not too long ago.

I blushed.

I turned my body away from him.

But I was forced not to.

"Chizuru, I am in love with you"

My heart was beating.

Why was this happening?

Does this mean I love him back?

I thought I would always have feelings for Hijikata.

Do I really love Shinpachi?

"Would you be considering that you will be my girl"

I started at him.

How was I going to answer?

Shinpachi ruffled my hair.

"You don't need to answer just yet, but please think about it"

I nodded.

"Of course"

**After the confession**

I was busy helping Okita with his medicine.

"If you mess this up, I will kill you"

I ignored him.

I am fully aware that Okita is just teasing.

But someone took it the wrong way.

"Oi Souji, stop teasing her" a voice said.

Oh no

It was Hijikata.

Okita smirked.

After taking his medicine he just left without a word.

What is up with him?

I felt really uncomfortable.

I was alone with Hijikata.

"Um, I think I will return to my room now"

But before I could leave Hijikata drew me to his embrace.

"I am sorry about before you know"

Huh

Hijikata is apologizing.

That is certainly strange.

"I forgive you but will you please let me go"

…

"No" he simply answered.

WHAT!

"Why"

He hold of my hair and started to undo the ribbon.

My hair fell to my shoulders.

"You are beautiful"

My heart would have been beating like crazy.

But

It didn't.

"I want you Chizuru"

I stared at him in shock.

But I pushed him away from me.

He was coming closer when a figure approached.

It was Shinpachi.

"Don't touch what is mine Hijikata"

**Chizuru gets two confessions in one day. What a lucky girl**

**But what will happen next?**

**Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I froze.

Shinpachi was glaring at Hijikata.

But Hijikata looked unfazed by his presence.

"Shinpachi, it is best that Chizuru picks a man who is worthy of being her husband"

…

"You think this is all about status, Chizuru goes to me she doesn't like you anymore"

Hijikata eyes went wide.

"You like me"

I nodded.

"I did, but not anymore"

Shinpachi was grinning.

"You see I already confessed to her, so she will say yes"

I felt like I had betrayed Hijikata but why should I feel guilty.

It's his entire fault in the first place.

"I see but I will win her heart, I will not lose"

He walked away after that.

Shinpachi grabbed hold of my hand.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?

I shook my head.

"Of course not, I won't let him touch me that easily"

He chuckled.

"Of course not, you are a lady after all"

He ruffled my hair.

"Come on, I want to show you something"

Huh

I decided not to ask.

I will see what he wants to show me.

…

We were outside and the weather was sunny outside.

Shinpachi bends down and grabs a flower from the ground.

"This flower has no name but it is a sign to show the girl they love how much they love them"

I blushed.

I think I am starting to fall for Shinpachi.

He is a nice man unlike Hijikata.

He cares for me and doesn't act cold towards me.

My heart is telling me to be with him.

Shinpachi gives me the flower.

I smiled at him.

"Would you accept of being my girl?

He asked me this question before but he told me not answer.

I know what I want.

"I will gladly accept"

Shinpachi looks astonished.

"I would never think you would accept me so easily"

He gently touched my face.

He pecked my cheek.

"You are mine Chizuru Yukimura"

I give him a big smile.

"Forever yours my love"

**Time skip**

What they didn't know that a certain someone had witnessed the whole thing.

He was boiling mad.

"I will get them" the voice said.

You would think this would be the end.

That this love story would be happily ever after.

But no

It was only just the beginning of problems.

**Chizuru picks Shinpachi, and the story doesn't end there. What problems will the couple be facing.**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
